The Harem Games
by The Elusive Arcadia
Summary: Issei had always wanted to become the Harem King. It was his dream since his childhood. So when he gains the power of the Gamer, obviously he was going to use it to get a harem! Issei with Gamer powers while being perverted. IsseiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick Author's Note before we begin, greetings I am The Elusive Arcadia. I have been reading fanfics on this site for years and I have finally decided to write one myself. Thank you for picking this up and please excuse any mistakes I make. Feel free to review but no flaming, please!**

 **This fanfic is inspired by various Issei with The Gamer's power fanfictions.**

 **High School DxD is Japanese light novel written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. I own nothing of it.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **'Ddraig'**

 **[BOOST or Game Text]**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei had always admired the female form. Everyone could see it in his actions such as peeping into female changing rooms or his excessive pornography collection that he was always talking to his friends about. Not that he had many since he was part of the Perverted Trio. The most infamous bunch in Kuoh Academy. Consisting of Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei, they were the black sheep of the bunch. Avoided by everyone else for their lecherous acts and perverse talks about oppai and actresses from morning till night, it was a wonder that they were not expelled.

Although not many knew, when Issei was home, he mostly played adult games instead of watching adult videos. This was because the rest of the trio did not have the same hobby as Issei. Although Matsuda and Motohama liked adult games as well, they were more interested in videos of real-life actresses and hentai.

For Issei, however, there was just something other than the elves and the catgirls that drew him into so many games. There was just something so genuine about the idea of being someone with magic that could do anything you could imagine, the possibility that behind the curtain of science there was a hidden world full of magic and monsters. It didn't feel like another one of his fantasies, it felt like something inside him was telling him that that is how the world is. He wasn't satisfied with simply watching a fantasy anime, he wanted to control the character.

Thus every day after school ended, he would go home to play his adult games. He would have played normal games as well but... there wasn't enough naked bodies in them to keep him interested.

* * *

Issei had just purchased another adult game from the nearby Trader and was walking home in the middle of the night.

"Finally! The limited edition version of 'Kaben Rider Pinky: The Punishment'! The first ever Kaben Rider Pinky game to ever come out. The long wait was so worth it. Now to go home and play."

He was elated to be able to add another game to his collection and was already imagining all the hours of fun he would have, all the sexy bodies he would see, and all the different actions he would be able to do.

Issei saw the traffic light in front of him turn green and crossed the road while turning his attention back into his imaginations so it caught him off guard when he suddenly got knocked flying from the right and felt pain all over his body.

"ARGH," Issei shouted as he fell onto the ground. By the time he stopped rolling and was able to see somewhat clearly, all he saw was a car speeding away.

'I got into a hit-and-run? FUCK'

"Help! Someone, please help! HELP" Issei shouted as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear his pleas and call an ambulance.

While shouting he did his best to calm down.

'Okay okay, I need to calm down. Panicking doesn't do any good. I need to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. What is the situation.'

As he continued shouting he looked at his body. His left arm was bent at an ungodly angle and his left leg was bent in the middle of his shin while he could see something sticking out of his right thigh, the right side his shirt turning red as blood leaked from his body.

'Oh god oh god oh god both legs were broken and left arm broken. Losing blood like crazy. I'm going to die aren't I. Why isn't anyone coming?!' Issei was panicking as more blood leaked out of his body. There was no time to waste. Every second he wasted meant another second he was closer to death. Since there was no one coming to help Issei could only rely on himself.

His phone was in his left pants pocket and he could only move his right arm. Since he got hit from the right his phone should be alright. If he wanted to live he had to take out his phone with his right arm and dial for an ambulance. Luckily, he had '119'' set on speed dial so calling would be easier.

"ARRRGHHH" Issei screamed as he tried stretched his right arm into his left pants pocket, phone ever so slightly out of reach. Even as his actions caused him more pain and made his injuries worse he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not if he wanted the slightest chance to live.

"I can't die yet! There are so many more things I haven't done! I haven't gotten a girlfriend! I haven't had sex! I won't give up!" As Issei called up all his strength he finally reached his phone and pulled it out. His eyes turning fuzzy as he pressed the speed dial. As the phone was picked up Issei immediately shouted.

"I need help! I was in a car accident. I need an ambulance now! Losing a lot of blood"

"Where are you? I need you to remain calm and tell me your location."

As he looked around he saw the house nearby him had the nameplate 'Takemoto'."I was near Kuoh's Target. I am beside a 'Takemoto' house. Please come quick, I'm bleeding out!"

The operator on the call replied "Help is on the way. Keep calm young man, I need you to breathe and stay awake. We are already on the way."

Issei didn't hear much after that. His body felt ice cold as if his blood froze inside his veins. His ears were filled with a buzzing sound, drowning out the operator's voice. His vision blurred as he did his best to stay awake while feeling extremely lethargic.

'I refuse to give up! Not when help is already on the way! I need to live! I still haven't found out why my games feel so real! As if I would give up now! No! I won't give up. I won't give...'

As Issei fainted, he saw a bright green light as a voice shouted out.

 **[BOOST!]**

* * *

When Issei woke up he was staring up at a pure white ceiling, with the air smelling of chemicals, and the sound of a constant beeping and metal trolleys rolling. When he felt his body full of pain he remembered what had happened and realized that he lived.

"Issei! You're awake! How do you feel? Gorou dear go get the doctor!"

On his left, he saw his mother face full of tears and his father standing over her looking worriedly at him.

"Okay Aiko, Issei good to see you're awake, I'll go get the doctor, don't go hitting any more cars you hear?" his father joked as he walked out of the room.

Although Issei was relieved to see his family after such a terrifying experience, something distracted him as he placated his mother.

 **[You have unlocked 'The Gamer']**

 **[Please say 'Tutorial' to continue]**

* * *

"You are quite lucky Issei-kun. To have been hit by a car but only suffer a few hairline fractures and some bruising. Don't worry there won't any long-term injuries. You will be free to go home tomorrow. But you should stay at home for a weeks before you head back to school."

"Thank you, doctor, we will make sure he recovers well at home. Thank you so much for helping my son." His father thanked the doctor, as he left the room leaving only the Hyoudou family.

"Hey dad, do you know what happened to the game I just bought?"

Upon hearing that both parents let out a sigh of disappointment. "You just woke up and are already asking about your porn, huh. Well, at least we know nothing is wrong with you. Your game didn't survive the crash. Get some rest alright? I'm going to the restroom" His father said as he left the room.

"NOOO! The limited edition version of 'Kaben Rider Pinky: The Punishment'!" Although he cried out in frustration, internally Issei was completely baffled.

'Only a few hairline fractures and bruising? That's impossible. I had definitely broken my left arm and both legs from the car. How could I have healed so quickly? And what's with this pop-up? Can't my parents see it? What's going on?'

Issei was pondering what could have happened when he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

 **'Well, you can thank me for it.'**

"AHHH!"

His mother turned to him and asked her face full of worry, "Issei what's wrong? Why did you suddenly scream?"

"Nothing! Nothing mom, I just suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I must have moved it slightly."

"Don't worry me like that. The doctor said you have hairline fractures in your right leg and your right ribs so try not to move them alright?" Aiko said as she breathed out a sigh of relief. She had been so worried the entire night ever since she got the call from the hospital that her son was in a car accident.

"Mom why don't you close your eyes and get some rest, look so tired. I'm fine now. If I need anything I'll just call a nurse alright?"

"Alright dear. Wake me up if you need anything."

When his mother finally fell asleep Issei turned his attention back to the voice he heard.

'I must be going mad, could I have gotten schizophrenia from the car accident? I don't remember hitting my head very hard.'

 **'Boy if you had a mental issue it would definitely be pornography addiction'**

Issei barely managed to reign in his voice before he shouted again.

'Okay. I have a voice in my head that is judging me for the amount of porn I watch. In. Out. In. Out. I survived a car crash. I can do this. This is nothing compared to almost dying. In. Out. In. Out. Hello?'

 **'Greetings human, I am the Heavenly Dragon known as the Red Dragon Emperor. You can call me Ddraig.'**

'I have a voice in my head who is a 'Heavenly Dragon' and has a name called Ddraig, I have officially lost it. I need to get a doctor ASAP'

 **'Hold on just a moment and take a look at your left hand'**

'What?' As Issei turned his head, instead of seeing his left hand he saw a hand covered in red armor, each finger extending into a claw, a green jewel at the back of his hand and 2 yellow spikes extending from the back of the gauntlet.

'What happened to my hand?!'

 **'I am inside of that. It is a Sacred Gear called the [Boosted Gear]. It is what saved your life. Do you remember seeing a green light and a voice shout 'BOOST' when you fainted? When you were dying your will to live was what called it out. I used the [Boosted Gear] to increase the amount of blood inside of your body and your natural healing abilities. That is why your injuries are so much better after only half a day.'**

As Ddraig explained himself Issei fiddled with his left hand, turning it to see it from different angles before it turned back into his human hand. So many things made sense now. How he was able to survive until help arrived and how his injuries were so much less severe than he remembered. But more questions popped into his head. 'But how did you get into my hand? What is a Sacred Gear? How can you talk to me in my head? How can the [Boosted Gear] increase my blood? And what is the thing that is asking me to say 'Tutorial'?'

 **'Alright to explain this I will have to explain many things. So shut up and pay attention. Firstly, the Christianity Mythology is real. The Chris...'**

'Wait God is real?!'

 **'Yes now shut up! As I was saying, The Christian God was the one who created the Sacred Gears. He made them to give miracles to the humans. Sacred Gears are given to humans randomly. Sacred Gears come in many different shapes and sizes and each has different abilities. There are 13 Sacred Gears called the Longinus. Basically, they are the strongest Sacred Gears and each has the power to slay Gods. The [Boosted Gear] is one of them. Its basic ability is to double anything every 10 seconds. Anything including your strength, speed, you get the idea. So 20 seconds means quadruple. 30 means 8 times. Understand?'**

'Woah this... this is a lot to take in at the moment. Thanks for explaining everything Ddraig. I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Hyoudou Issei, just a simple highschooler. Any idea about the box in front of me?'

 **'I have never seen anything like it before. I would recommend you say 'Tutorial' and see what happens, but you should wait until you are alone, just to be safe.'**

'Good idea. For now, I think I will take a nap. I'm still tired from the accident. Thanks again..'

* * *

The next day when Issei was about to be discharged the doctor came over to talk to Issei before he left. "Alright, Issei-kun make sure you keep your right ribs and right leg safe. Wear your splint at all times and when you are moving about remember to use the crutches for the first few days. Take your medications on time and there won't be any issues. After 8 weeks come back and we'll do a check-up, your bones should be fully healed by then. Any other questions?"

"Nope, thank you for helping me doc." Issei thanked as he left, his family watching over him, helping him into the family car.

'Ah so glad to leave the hospital. The doctors and nurses there weren't even sexy... or female for that matter! I was so disappointed. I can't even peek on the kendo club for 1 whole week while I'm stuck at home. Probably still cant peek for a while after that so I can heal.'

 **'Glad to see your priorities are in order. Some good news for you though. Since you have unlocked the [Boosted Gear] you can simply boost your healing speed again. But unless you explain to your parents you would have to continue staying at home for this week.'**

'At least I can peek once I go back to school I guess...'

Once Gorou parked his car in their home he helped his son to his room and lay him in the bed. "Issei just rest for today alright? Please don't... masturbate today, it will aggravate your injuries. I'll come to get you during dinner time." Gorou said as he left Issei's room.

 **'Now that you're alone we can heal you up. For that, you need to learn how to call out the [Boosted Gear].'**

'How do I do that?'

 **'First, you need to close your eyes. Concentrate on looking deeper into yourself. Look into your left hand. Feel the strength inside of it. Feel its power. Now pull it out as you call out its name!'**

'Boosted Gear!'

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

His left hand immediately shined green as the [Boosted Gear] appeared on his arm.

 **'Good. Now think of what you want to double as you say 'Boost'. For your healing speed, you need to think about your wounds closing and your bones mending. Think about each crack in your bone and imagine it disappearing.'**

'Boost!'

 **[Boost!]**

 **'That's enough. You did well for your first attempt. Now just leave it and let it heal on its own. You are not strong enough to increase your healing speed by more than four times.'**

'Now that that's taken care of we can finally see what the text box is about.'

"Tutorial."

 **[Welcome to the Tutorial]**

 **Congratulations on receiving 'The Gamer', the power to live reality like a game!**

 **There are 3 main features currently unlocked. As you progress you can unlock more features**

 **The currently unlocked features are Status, Skills, Inventory, Reputation, Quest.**

 **Please say 'Status' to continue the tutorial**

'Huh. Hey, Ddraig is this another Sacred Gear? Never knew God knew about games. Is it even possible for someone to get 2 Sacred Gears?'

 **'I have never heard of a Sacred Gear like it but it is definitely possible. I think it is possible but I'm not God so I don't know for sure.'**

'Well alright then. Let's continue.' "Status."

 **[Status]**

 **The status page consists of a few components**

 **Current Level (LVL) – Your current Level. When you increase your level by 1, you gain 5 unassigned stat points. They can be spent on any of the stats listed below. (STR,AGI,END,CON,INT,WIS,CHA,LUK)**

 **Experience to Next Level (EXP) – Experience required to reach the next Level. When you gather the stated amount of experience, your current level increases by 1.**

 **Title – A Title for others to address you. You will earn more titles as you do certain actions.**

 **You must equip Titles to gain its effects.**

 **Race – Your Race**

 **Health Points (HP) – The numerical value assigned to your health. If it reaches 0 you die.**

 **Mana Points (MP) – The numerical value assigned to your mana.**

 **Stamina Points (SP) –The numerical value assigned to your stamina.**

 **Strength (STR) – The numerical value assigned to your Strength. The more points you put in this the stronger you will be physical. This determines your Physical Damage**

 **Agility (AGI) – The numerical value assigned to your Agility. The more points you put in this the faster and agile you will be. This determines your Speed and Accuracy**

 **Endurance (END) – The numerical value assigned to your Endurance. The more points you put in this the more you can endure. This determines your Health Points and your Health Point Recovery Rate**

 **Constitution (CON) – The numerical value assigned to your Constitution. The more points you put in this the more stamina you will have. This determines your Stamina Points and Stamina Point Recovery Rate**

 **Intelligence (INT) – The numerical value assigned to your Intelligence. The more points you put in this the smarter and you will be. This also determines your Mana Points and Magic Damage.**

 **Wisdom (WIS) – The numerical value assigned to your Agility. The more points you put in this the wiser you will be. This also determines your Mana Point Recovery Rate**

 **Charisma (CHA) - The numerical value assigned to your Charisma. The more points you put in this the more charismatic you will be. This also determines your Reputation Gains.**

 **Luck (LUK) – The numerical value assigned to your Luck. The more points you put in this the luckier you will be.**

 **Money – The amount of money you have put into your inventory.**

 **Perks – The bonuses you get for being you. You can gain and remove perks by doing certain actions. All perks are activated upon receiving it.**

 **Ailments - The negative ailments you are currently suffering from. Can range from Poisoned to Flu.**

 **Buffs - Temporary positive improvements to your state. Can range from increase in stats to increased defense.**

 **You can gain experience by killing monsters or completing quests.**

 **You can gain stat points by doing the corresponding activities. E.g. INT by reading**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **LVL** 3 **– EXP** 149/450

 **Title:** Harem King (Self Proclaimed)

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 104/160 **Recover** 6.6HP/hour (3.3X2)

 **MP:** 19/20 **Recover** 0.3MP/min

 **SP:** 7.5/10 (20-10) **Recover** 2SP/min

 **STR:** 3

 **AGI:** 4

 **END:** 8 (7+1)

 **CON:** 4

 **INT:** 2

 **WIS:** 3

 **CHA:** 5 (2+3)

 **LUK:** 7 (4+3)

 **Unspent Status Points:** 0

 **Money:** ¥0

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **Sekiryuutei –** Grants [Boosted Gear], CHA + 3, LUK + 3

 **Ailments:**

 **Fractured Leg** – -50% AGI, +20% Damage to Legs

 **Fractured Ribs** – +20% Damage to Ribs

 **Buffs:**

* * *

 **Please say 'Skills' to continue the tutorial.**

'S-self proclaimed...'

 **'Bwahahahaha! Even this system knows only you believe in it!'**

'Shut up Ddraig! Just watch me. No matter what happens I will definitely become a Harem King!' "Skills."

 **[Skills]**

 **The skills page consists of all the skills that you have gathered. You can unlock new skills by doing certain actions**

 **All skills have a level, experience to the next level and skill type.**

 **As skills increase in level, the skill becomes more useful and stronger.**

 **There are 2 skill types. Passive and Active.**

 **Passive skills are constantly activated. An example would be [Pain Tolerance].**

 **Active skills have to be activated by the Gamer. An example would be [Boosted Gear].**

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Mind – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Allows the Gamer to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

 **Gamer's Body – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live the real world like a game.

 **Boosted Gear – Active – LV 1 79%**

Doubles a selected trait of the Gamer.

Unable to double CON or SP.

Costs 10 max stamina per Boost. Max stamina is returned once Boost is canceled.

Costs 0.5 stamina per second per Boost to keep boost active.

Cooldown 10 seconds.

 **Pain Tolerance – Passive – LV 5 28%**

Increases your tolerance to pain. The higher the level the more pain you can tolerate before you faint.

END + 0.2 per level

 **Physical Resistance – Passive – LV 4 83%**

Increases your defense against physical attacks. The higher the level the more physical damage you negate

-4% physical damage

* * *

 **Please say 'Inventory' to continue the tutorial.**

"Inventory."

 **[Inventory]**

 **The inventory page is a place for you to put your items. On the right side is your storage space. There is no space or slot limit. Time does not pass in the inventory. However, you cannot put living things inside of it.**

 **On the rightis your equipment space. It shows your currently equipped items. You can also change equipment by dragging them from your storage space into the equipment space.**

 **The money you put in the inventory will be displayed on the status page.**

 **Please say 'Reputation' to continue the tutorial**

"Reputation."

 **[Reputation]**

 **The reputation page is where your social reputation is displayed. This page shows you your reputation with people you know and groups you interact with.**

 **The ranks available are:**

 **HatedDespisedUnfriendlyNeutralFriendlyLikedLovedExalted**

 **To increase your rank, you must increase the Reputation beyond the threshold. E.g. Gain 1418 Reputation with Motohama to go from Friendly 4582/6000 to Liked 0/12000**

* * *

 **[Reputation]**

 **Groups**

 **Kuoh Academy –** Despised 1274/3000

 **Kendo Club –** Despised 1857/3000

 **Perverted Trio –** Friendly 4472/6000

 **Individuals**

 **Matsuda –** Friendly 4223/6000

 **Motohama –** Friendly 4582/6000

 **Ddraig –** Friendly 182/6000

 **Hyoudou Aiko –** Loved 10273/21000

 **Hyoudou Gorou –** Loved 10085/21000

* * *

 **Please say 'Quest' to continue the tutorial**

"Quest."

 **[Quest]**

 **The quest page shows you all ongoing and completed quests that you have.**

 **Quests can be taken given by the system or anyone who has a task for the Gamer.**

 **[You have completed the tutorial!]**

 **[You have gained 100 EXP]**

As the tutorial ended Issei was honestly speechless. If everything that was written in the tutorial was true he had gotten a completely broken ability. As if the ability to double anything wasn't enough, he now had the ability to train like a game character, increasing his stats until he reaches the limit, if there is one. Not only that, he could gain skills, view how others truly saw him and had a GODDAMNED Limitless, Time Stopping Bag of Holding!

"This... this is so overpowered..."

 **'Yes... yes it is.'**

'Let's abuse it.'

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! You have read the entirety of the first chapter! I hope it satisfies you. As I mentioned above, this is the first time I am writing a fanfic so I have no doubt this will be littered with mistakes but I hope you will look past them and continue to read along.**

 **Update 23/9/2018: Added a running cost for [Boosted Gear] and edited 'Pervert' perk. Minor changes here and there as well.**

 **Update 25/9/2018: Altered Ddraig to be more unfriendly, 'Reputation' tutorial more in-depth, added Equipment space under inventory. Altered [Boosted Gear] running cost**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit I never expected to get so many likes and favorites in less than a week! Thank you guys so much for your support. Thanks to those who gave advice and suggestions as well, I will keep them in mind. I will try my best to make sure this story holds up to your high standards. Now to answer some questions.**

 **Qn: Will Issei be basically raping and brainwashing others?**

 **Ans: No. I will basically be trying to make this Issei as close to canon as possible. Meaning super innocent Issei trying to get a harem by making everyone love everyone else. Issei is at heart a good guy, he won't be going around raping or brainwashing people. Perhaps I can write a separate one where Issei doesn't have morals but as for now, Issei won't be doing anything like it.**

 **Qn: Will there be Lemons?**

 **Ans: Well there will definitely be off scene sex but as for actually writing Lemons, I'm still undecided since I have no idea how to write one.**

 **Qn: Can Issei be a Saiyan?**

 **Ans: Well I'm not as familiar with the Dragon Ball series so I don't think I will be doing anything with it.**

 **Now with all questions answered, let's continue!**

 **This fanfic is inspired by various Issei with The Gamer's power fanfictions.**

 **High School DxD is Japanese light novel written by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero and published by** **Fujimi Shobo** **.** **The Gamer is a webtoon written by** **Sung Sang-Young, illustrated by Sang-Ah and** **hosted by Naver Webtoon. I do not own any of them.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **'Ddraig'**

 **[BOOST or Game Text]**

* * *

 _"This... this is so overpowered..."_

 _ **'Yes... yes it is.'**_

 _'Let's abuse it.'_

* * *

'Well, I said I was going to abuse it but... Kinda hard to do so when I'm stuck in bed unable to do anything.'

With the [Boosted Gear] dispelling long ago when he ran out of mana, Issei was bored out of his mind. As he lied in bed, he stared at the ceiling thinking back on all the revelations that Ddraig had revealed to him. He finally found out what drew him into his games. Was it because of [The Gamer] that made him like games? Or was it because he liked games that he got [The Gamer]? Who even created this power anyway? The power to grow endlessly, learn an endless amount of skills, seeing what others thought of him and a limitless bag of holding. To Issei that sounded amazing, maybe even stronger than the [Boosted Gear], not that he would say it to Ddraig. But Ddraig didn't recognize it as another one of the Longinus. Does that mean that [The Gamer] isn't a sacred gear but a different power?

 **[For thinking deep thoughts you have increased WIS by 1]**

Issei was cut off from his train of thoughts by the pop-up that suddenly appeared, 'I guess this is what they meant by gaining stat points from doing activities.'

"Status."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **LVL** 3 **– EXP** 249/450

 **Title:** Harem King (Self Proclaimed)

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 104.2/160 **Recover** 3.3HP/hour

 **MP:** 20/20 **Recover** 0.4MP/min

 **SP:** 0/20 **Recover** 2SP/min

 **STR:** 3

 **AGI:** 4

 **END:** 8 (7+1)

 **CON:** 4

 **INT:** 2

 **WIS:** 4

 **CHA:** 5 (2+3)

 **LUK:** 7 (4+3)

 **Unspent Status Points:** 0

 **Money:** ¥0

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **Sekiryuutei –** Grants [Boosted Gear], CHA + 3, LUK + 3

 **Ailments:**

 **Fractured Leg** – -50% AGI, +20% Damage to Legs

 **Fractured Ribs** – +20% Damage to Ribs

 **Buffs:**

* * *

'Huh, from my wisdom increase my mana recovery increased. Not sure about being any wiser though since I don't feel any different.'

 **'Maybe it's because you weren't very wise, to begin with.'**

'You don't know that Ddraig, for all we know 2 Intelligence and 3 Wisdom can be the norm! Urgh, I unlocked 2 superpowers but I'm stuck in bed unable to do anything. Ddraig isn't there anything to do?' Issei whined.

 **'Like I said just go find something to occupy your time while you wait.'** Ddraig was starting to get annoyed by Issei with his constant whining.

'But there's nothing to do... I can't leave the room while the [Boosted Gear] is on my arm and even if I do leave the room I'll have to come back in a few minutes once my mana is full again. My whole body is hurting so I can't play games or read books where I need my arms to move around...'

Ddraig was so annoyed by his complaining that he simply said, **'Well why don't you go look out the window for big breasted women then. Stop bothering me!'**

'That's the best idea you had! Thanks, Ddraig!'

 **'Urgh, I was joking!'**

He was watching out for any girls but all he saw was people cycling past his house, and birds in the sky. He continued scanning the pedestrians, hopeful to be able to see a single beauty when finally one appeared!

'JACKPOT!'

Issei couldn't believe his luck, the lady had big oppai and was running past his house. She was probably late for something but Issei couldn't give a damn because 'BOUNCING OPPAI!'. Yes. The lady was running as fast as she could, inadvertently causing her decently sized boobs to bounce all over the place. Issei's eyes were glued to her breasts, doing his best to memorize the miracle before him.

'... Thank you so much for that idea Ddraig.'

As if to rub it into Ddraig's face, even more, a pop-up appeared in front of Issei at that moment.

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, Observe]**

* * *

 **Observe – Active LV 1 0%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, Far-Sight]**

* * *

 **Far-Sight – Passive LV 1 0%**

Enables user to see further into the distance.

As the level increases your eyesight will improve and you will be able to see further and clearer.

* * *

 **'I can't even- I don't even know what to feel anymore. On one hand, we got 2 more skills. On the other, they were generated because you were watching boobs bounce.'** Ddraig grumbled.

Issei could only chuckle as he heard his partner complain. He simply appreciated the female form more than the average joe. It wasn't that bad...

 **'Issei, I have had many partners before you and out of all of them, you are definitely the most perverted of them all and that's saying something considering that some of my partners ended up living a life of debauchery with their harems until-'**

'Your previous partners had harems?!'

 **'until their deaths. Why am I not surprised that's what you focus on...'**

Ddraig decided to change the topic before Issei could ask any more questions about his previous partner's harems. Issei was simply too perverted for him to handle. **'We can talk about that later. Why don't we check on the skills you just got? Far-Sight is pretty straightforward but what about Observe. What does it mean by getting a deeper understanding? Why don't you give it a try.'**

'Well alright. How do I do it though? I activated the [Boosted Gear] by calling out its name so... should I do the same with [Observe]?'

 **[For making an intelligent guess you have increased INT by 1]**

'Well, I guess that means I'm correct' As Issei turned his head to look for someone to observe, an old granny walked past his house. 'Oh, Granny Saki must be going shopping for groceries. I'll just test it on her then,' While looking at Granny Saki, he whispered. "Observe."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Saki Suzuki**

 **LVL** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 80

 **Perks:**

 **Aging –** STR - 5, AGI - 5, END - 5, CON - 5, INT + 5, WIS + 10

 **Osteoporosis – +** 50% chance to get 'Fractured' ailments, END – 5

* * *

 **[For 'Observing' a human, you have unlocked Record page.]**

 **[Records]**

 **The record page consists of all the unique items and people you have used 'Observe' on.**

 **The records will only be updated the next time you 'Observe' the item or person again.**

 **E.g. Saki Suzuki increases her level to 19 but you have not used 'Observe' on her when she is level 19. In this instance, the record page will still show her as level 18 since you have not updated her record.**

'Another useful feature. This will come in handy. Hey Ddraig, any idea what osteoporosis mean?' Issei questioned with a confused look in his eyes.

 **'It just means weak bones. Stop asking me every question you think up. I'm not your dictionary.'**

Issei was quite impressed with [The Gamer] so far. He didn't even know what Osteoporosis was so that meant that [The Gamer] was somehow analyzing the human's body, finding out her medical condition, somehow found a name for the medical condition, and then displayed it as a perk.

Just then he heard his home's doorbell chime. Issei could hear talking for a while and then heard footsteps up to the second floor. Issei quickly lied down back in bed, pretending he had not just gotten up and stared out the window for anything to occupy his mind.

When the door squeaked open, he saw his mother standing at the door. "Issei-kun, you have a guest from school. She says she here to visit you. You better not try anything perverted you hear me!" and stepped aside for the guest to walk in.

Walking into his room was one of the most beautiful women that Issei had seen. Even after seeing her face multiple times during the announcements he always froze for a second when he saw her short yet beautiful black hair swaying as she walked in, her striking violet eyes framed in her black glasses looking at him in sympathy, and let's not forget her youthful yet curvacious body, filled with delicious curves, all jiggling slightly with each step she took. Standing before him was Kuoh Academy's Student Council President, Sona Shitori.

 **'I'm surprised Issei. I thought you would be more inclined to women with huge oppai like the ones you saw run past your home.'** Ddraig laughed as he commented on Issei's tastes.

'Ddraig.. you don't understand... all oppai is equal! There isn't any single oppai that is more perfect than the other. Big or small, shapely or soft, all are equal. Huge oppai are great for obvious reasons. So huge it just draws your eyes to them, and so soft they feel like the world's most luxurious pillows. Medium sized ones are so sexy, not too small to feel like it's missing, yet not too big that you can't fit them in your hands. Small cute oppai are also great! It feels as if you are doing something wrong like you are corrupting a child, but she's an adult! Not only that, rumor is that small oppai are the most sensitive of all! I love all oppai! When I get my harem, I will conduct research about all oppai to find out each and every type's best features! Oppai banzai!

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has decreased]**

'...'

Ddraig, in an effort to change the topic, quickly drew Issei's attention back to Sona, just in time for her to speak.

"Good afternoon Hyoudou-san. I hope you feel better today, you look a little absentminded." Sona greeted Issei as she walked in. Gods above, even her voice was beautiful. Soft yet with a hint of coldness. The combination was enough to make you want to obey all her commands willingly.

When Issei finally regained his coherence he immediately replied whatever came to mind, "Good afternoon to you too. Sorry for being absentminded, Shitori-san. I wasn't expecting to see you today so when you walked in I wasn't prepared and got lost in your beauty." When he spoke out, he was mortified. 'Oh no, Kaichou's going to kill me!'

Issei immediately closed his eyes and curled up his body the best he could in preparation for getting hit, waiting for the blow to come. So he was quite surprised when nothing came. When he dared to open his eyes, he was surprised to see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and looking around his room in embarrassment.

 **'I guess the +3 increase to your Charisma that unlocking the [Boosted Gear] was more useful than we thought.' Ddraig snorted in humor.**

 **[Reputation with Sona Sitri has increased]**

'This doesn't mean I forgive you.' Issei thought sulkily.

Sona was surprised and honestly puzzled why she got embarrassed when Issei praised her. 'It isn't any different from what he usually says, so why am I so affected this time? I guess, to be fair, it isn't the same as saying that my boobs are beautiful...' Even as Sona continued this train of thought, she simply got more and more confused and never got a solid answer.

On the other hand, Issei was simply happy to not be hit. 'But why does it say that her family name is Sitri instead of Shitori?' Issei pondered.

 **'Well, maybe you should observe her and see what we get.'**

'How am I supposed to do that? I need to say 'Observe' out loud to activate it remember?'

 **'You'll figure it out.'**

Issei sighed in frustration as he relaxed his body.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking when I spoke my mind," Issei said embarrassedly.

Sona coughed awkwardly and replied, "Don't worry, I'm not so nasty that I would hit an injured person. I guess you are healing well if you can joke like that already."

Issei saw his chance and took it. "It's not a joke, I'm simply speaking my honest Observe-ations." Hey, even if Sona thought it sounded weird, she would simply have brushed it off.

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **LVL** 26

 **Race:** Devil

 **HP:** 620

 **Perks:**

 **Genius –** INT + 5, WIS + 5

 **Tactician –** INT + 10

 **Pure-Blooded Devil –** STR + 20, END + 20, CON + 20, LUK + 10, 'Light Resistance' - 50%, 'Holy Resistance' - 80%, Grants [Language] MAX.

 **High-Class Devil –** All Stats + 10

 **King Piece –** All Stats + 5

 **Sitri Clan Heiress –** [Water Affinity] + 50%, [Mental Affinity] + 50%

* * *

'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. There's a devil in my room. There's a super strong level 26 devil in my room. A super strong devil with a shit ton of perks and can probably kill me in a single blow. I'm going to die. I don't want to die yet. Fuck. Fuck!'

 **'Issei you need to calm down! If you don't she will get suspicious of you! Panicking is no use! Issei!'** Ddraig shouted, trying his best to calm Issei down, but he simply wasn't responding.

However, right before Issei completely lost it, he immediately regained his calm somehow.

 **['Gamer's Mind' has been activated.]**

Sona didn't know what happened. One second Issei was talking to her and the next she some mana in the air. To be honest she wasn't even sure if it was a trick of her mind because the amount was so minuscule. Then all of a sudden, Issei 's eyes glazed over and then he started to pant harder and harder. "Issei-kun are you alright?! Do you need a doctor? What happened?" Sona put her hands on him and started shaking his shoulders, trying to grab his attention. Since there was no way that tiny amount of mana could cause Issei to go into a panic attack, she pushed aside the mystery of the mana in the air, focusing all her attention on Issei. She promptly forgot about the mana.

 **'You need to give an excuse to the devil quickly. She's looking worried at you.'**

Issei was completely calm and slowly returned to his normal breathing pattern. 'I guess that's what 'Gamer's Mind' does, and I can ponder about 'Gamer's Body' later. What excuse can I give to Kaichou about what happened...'

Sona saw that Issei's eyes came back into focus and he started to breathe slower so she stopped shaking him and waited for him to calm down before questioning him. While waiting she noticed another thing that caused her to worry. The happiness from seeing her and chatting with her and awkwardness from speaking mind was gone. He simply looked cold and emotionless. She may not be one of his close friends but she knew him quite well from the constant stream of detentions and punishments she to monitored. The Issei she knew was definitely not emotionless and cold. It just seemed... wrong to see such a happy, lively person suddenly... stop.

"Issei-kun?"

"Sorry Sona-san, I just suddenly had a flashback of the accident. I don't know what caused it though. Sorry for worrying you like that."

Sona felt sympathetic for him. "I'm sorry to hear that, if you need anyone to talk to you can come to me alright?"

 **[Reputation with Sona Sitri has increased]**

Wanting to change the atmosphere of the room, Sona decided to tease Issei. "What's with calling me Sona-san anyway. What happened to Shitori-san?"

"I thought since you called me by my first name it was fair game. If you don't like it I guess I can continue calling you Shitori-san?" Issei awkwardly replied.

Hearing that, Sona was quite surprised. She didn't notice herself calling him by his first name so she was slightly embarrassed. Since she didn't want to make his mood worse, she decided that being on a first-name basis with Issei wasn't a big deal. "Don't worry I was just joking with you. You can call me Sona-san as long as you let me call you Issei-kun alright?"

Hearing that Issei regained his smile. "Deal."

 **[Reputation with Sona Sitri has increased]**

* * *

"Alright I have to leave already, I didn't expect the house visit to take so long. Remember to do the homework I'm assigning your friends to hand to you. Take care Issei-kun, I will see you back in school in a week."

"Thanks again for coming to visit Sona-san, I'll see you next week."

Sona smiled as she walked out of his room, closing his door as she left.

 **[Reputation with Sona Sitri has increased]**

 **[Reputation with Sona Sitri has leveled up]**

Issei kept his ears open, hearing voices from the living room, then the opening and closing of the main door. After that, he calmed down and breathed out a sigh of relief.

''Gamer's Mind' was a lifesaver. If I didn't calm down she would definitely have gotten suspicious.'

Ddraig agreed. **'Well, at least we know another one of your skills. Only one skill left.'**

 **'I have some bad news though.'**

'What is it Ddraig?'

 **'When you used 'Observe' she definitely felt your mana. But she wasn't too suspicious since it was a small amount and you panicking distracted her so she forgot about it. However, if you grow stronger with [The Gamer] and the [Boosted Gear] she may detect it so you will need some way of hiding your powers. Also, since Devils usually don't move around alone, there will probably be more in your school.'**

Issei let out a sigh of frustration. 'Of course. More super strong devils in the place I have to go to every day. Urgh. At the very least we have a whole week to prepare. One crisis at a time.'

* * *

 **A/N: You have finished the 2** **nd** **chapter. Congrats! Tell me what you think in the reviews! I am reading each and every one of them so keep em coming! Also, I have a question for you guys. Regarding the skills and magic, would you like to see stuff from other series right now? If possible in the future I would like Issei to be able to go to other multiverses but would you like Issei to learn them early on? e.g. Would you like him to be inspired by the Fate series and try Reinforcement and other mysteries? Or would you rather Issei have original spells like in the original Gamer manhua where Jee-Han e.g. Mana Rope or Mana Bolt. Please tell me in your reviews. :D**

 **Update 25/9/2018: Changed Saki Lee to Saki Suzuki for more Japanese naming. Made Ddraig less friendly. Added ailments and buffs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy shit, seriously I love you guys! Thanks so much for your support and advice. Seriously, it just brings me so much joy to see you guys enjoying the story so much. Special thanks to DontDoDis2Ursel for his comprehensive review of the mistakes I have made thus far. I will discuss his review below. Seems like everyone is saying to have a mix of anime magic and self-made magic so that's what I'll do. But the anime magic won't be appearing anytime soon. I have always felt that the pick up discs and turn them into skills was a little broken and too strong so I plan to have Issei experiment and then get inspired by magic from anime like Fate, before making his own versions of them. There will be skill books in this story, but only if the book explains everything in detail. E.g. A martial arts textbook will be a skill book, but not a History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi manga. For those who want to skip the rest of the author's notes, search for 'Story Start'.**

 **Again, thank you DontDoDis2Ursel for pointing out the flaws of my story thus far. Most of the things you pointed out make sense to me and I didn't see them until it was pointed out so thank you for that. I didn't know the specifics of the [Boosted Gear] so sorry about that. But I'm quite confused about it. Since the [Boost] doubles the user power, what difference does [Explosion] make? The wiki just says it releases the stored power but isn't the power from the [Boost] beforehand already in Issei?**

 **As for creating mass, well I don't really see a problem with that, to be honest. The [Boosted Gear] is already shown to boost magic, e.g. Rias' and Akeno's magic during the fight with [Transfer] and considering that according to Einstein's mass-energy equivalence, matter is made of concentrated energy so I feel that the [Boosted Gear] should be able to [Boost] matter too, of course at a price, in the accident's case, Issei's lifeforce. Also remember that [Divine Dividing]'s [Half Dimension] is able to halve everything around it, including buildings, trees and of course, Rias' bust, so is it too much to think that the [Boosted Gear] can do the same?**

 **I agree that the [Boosted Gear] shouldn't cost mana to activate but I couldn't think of any way to limit Issei's [Boost] capabilities. I will also add that the [Boosted Gear] will be unable to [Boost] the Constitution stat. That was a loophole that I had missed. The [Boosted Gear] does not increase Issei's stamina. It costs him max stamina to use so his max [Boost] will be limited by his Constitution stat. It is not that he has infinite stamina. He has 20 max stamina, but because he used [Boost] twice, he now has 0 stamina, meaning he can't do anything that requires stamina. Issei will need 2 points in CON in order to boost an additional time. However, I admit that adding a MP cost didn't make sense lore-wise so I will change it to a SP cost. I will be altering the Status table to prevent misunderstandings.**

 **[The Gamer] is reality altering. Even in the manhua by** **Sung Sang-Young, it was said that monsters like zombies don't drop potions and cash. However, I will not be using this to make Issei super overpowered.**

 **The total reputation works like this. The max value to the right is the amount needed to reach the next level. Once the amount is reached, the reputation will be upgraded to the next level, e.g. Neutral to Friendly. After that, the current reputation will be reset to 0, and the amount needed to reach the next level will be changed. Exalted is the highest level of reputation, but there is no limit to the number of points you can have. I will be altering the tutorial in the first chapter to better explain the system.**

 **As for Ddraig, I can only apologize. I have become too used to the Ddraig in the later chapters of DxD, where he and Issei have already become friends. However, if I try to change it there is no way for Issei to learn about the devils and gods and etc. So I'm going to leave him as is. I will try to alter earlier chapters to make him more hostile but ultimately he will still have to** **explain everything. Please just consider him OOC if you prefer.**

 **Once again, thank you for leaving the review, I really appreciate it. It brings me great joy that you care about my work enough for you to take time and effort to type everything down.**

 **Qn: Is Sona going to be the main girl?**

 **Ans: Well there isn't really a main girl in the story. Pretty much all the girls are going to be equal. It just happens that Sona was the first to appear.**

 **Qn. Will Issei be immune to even the common cold? Isn't that too OP?**

 **Ans. No. I will be adding a section under Status called Ailments. It will include things like Poisoned, Fractured Leg, Bruising, and Sleep Deprived.**

 **Story Start**

 **This fanfic is inspired by various Issei with The Gamer's power fanfictions.**

 **High School DxD is Japanese light novel written by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero and published by** **Fujimi Shobo** **.** **The Gamer is a webtoon written by** **Sung Sang-Young, illustrated by Sang-Ah and** **hosted by Naver Webtoon. I do not own any of them.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **'Ddraig'**

 **[BOOST or Game Text]'I have some bad news though.'**

* * *

 _'What is it Ddraig?'_

 _ **'When you used 'Observe' she definitely felt your mana. But she wasn't too suspicious since it was a small amount and you panicking distracted her so she forgot about it. However, if you grow stronger with [The Gamer] and the [Boosted Gear] she may detect it so you will need some way of hiding your powers. Also, since Devils usually don't move around alone, there will probably be more in your school.'**_

 _Issei let out a sigh of frustration. 'Of course. More super strong devils in the place I have to go to every day. Urgh. At the very least we have a whole week to prepare. One crisis at a time.'_

* * *

By the time Sona left his home, it was already near evening so Issei decided to go downstairs to the living room and wait for dinner there instead of being bored out of his mind in his room again. He picked up his crutches and slowly limped out of his room and down the stairs, making sure to hold the handrails tightly. Thankfully, he made it down without incident and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

Aiko, upon hearing the TV turning on, left the kitchen and saw Issei. "Issei! What are you doing downstairs! Did you climb down yourself? What if you got hurt!"

"Mom, don't worry, it doesn't hurt much anymore. I was just too bored upstairs with nothing to do so I came down to watch some TV since dinner was going to be ready soon anyway."

Aiko sighed when she heard that. "Alright. Sorry, Issei. It's just that you never got hurt so badly before and I am so worried for you. It was a fluke that you got off so lightly this time so I can't help but think of what may have happened if you weren't so lucky..." as if imagining the horrifying scene, Aiko started tearing up.

Issei stood up to give his mother a hug, hoping to reassure her of his safety. "It's okay mom I understand. I'm safe now, alright? Please don't cry." Issei stroked her back, hoping to soothe her worries. 'Although I got better because of the [Boosted Gear], it was a fluke that it activated in the first place. I need to get stronger so I don't worry my parents...'

Dinner that night was a feast. In celebration of Issei's safety and hospital discharge, Aiko decided to cook all of Issei's favorites like omurice, tempura and of course, his favorite cheesecake.

Of course, the topic during the dinner would be their visitor today. Aiko was the one to open the door for Sona so she chatted with her a little before bringing her to Issei's room. "Issei you never told us that your student council president was such a beautiful person! Why did Shitori-san decide to come today?"

"Oh well, Sona-san w..."

"You're already on a first name basis with her?! Dear, perhaps we still have a chance to get grandchildren!" Issei was such a pervert no normal girl would get close to him so Aiko was ecstatic when she heard her son refer to a girl using her first name.

"Mum she was just doing a regular house visit. We are just friends. She heard about my accident so she came to check up on me."

"Friends with a girl! Miracles do exist!" Gorou said teasingly. This was the first time a girl came over to their house ever since Issei started high-school after all. He had given up hope on Issei making normal friends, let alone a female one!

"Make sure you treat her well alright? No doing perverted things to her! If I find out you did anything to her I will throw away all of your porn you hear me?!" Aiko was determined to make sure Issei didn't screw up his chance with Sona. She thought that it was the only chance she would get to get grandchildren so she wanted to make it count.

"Alright alright please just stop talking about it already. Thanks for the food, I'm going back to my room now!" Issei practically ran up the stairs to his room to escape from his parents.

* * *

'Urgh, that was too much... Ddraig, since I have a devil in my school can you tell me more about them? I need to know more about them to protect myself.'

 **'Fine. Like I told you before, Christianity Mythology is real. There are 3 factions in the Christianity. God and his Angels, Fallen Angels, and lastly, the Devils. The Devils have leaders called the Four Great Satans. There was a great war between the 3 factions years ago, causing the deaths of many devils, including the Four Great Satans. Because of this, one of the new Four Great Satans invented [Evil Pieces]. Each high-ranked devil has a set of them. They have the power to reincarnate other races into devils. The reincarnated devils will the high-ranked devil's [Peerage], their servants. You can make contracts with devils, where they do you a favor and you pay them back. Depending on the favor the cost can be money to rare items. They are weak to holy and light elements.'**

'Alright, thanks for telling me everything Ddraig. I owe you one.'

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased]**

 **'Just be careful against them. Even if you know their weakness if you're too weak you won't be able to make use of them.'**

'I know, I'll make sure to get stronger before I try anything. Hmm since they are weak to holy and light, I should try to get some skills related to that if possible. No idea how to get them though.'

The day was too stressful for Issei. Learning all about [The Gamer], then learning that devils were in his school, and all the teasing from his family, Issei was already feeling overwhelmed. He decided to go to sleep and continue thinking things through tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! I-If you don't wake up, I'll k-kiss you! Wake up!"

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP and MP restored. All ailments cured.]**

 **[You have slept for 8 or more hours. You have gained 'Well-Rested']**

Issei wasn't expecting to see anything when he woke up so he almost screamed when he saw a glowing blue textbox in his face.

 **['Gamer's Mind' has been activated.]**

As Issei turned off his alarm, he thought about the message in front of him. 'The 'Gamer's Mind' is more useful than I thought. Wait, if all my ailments are gone, does this mean...'" Status."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **LVL** 3 **– EXP** 249/450

 **Title:** Harem King (Self Proclaimed)

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 160/160 **Recover** 3.3HP/hour

 **MP:** 31/31 **Recover** 0.4MP/min

 **SP:** 20/20 **Recover** 2SP/min

 **STR:** 3

 **AGI:** 4

 **END:** 8 (7+1)

 **CON:** 4

 **INT:** 3.1

 **WIS:** 4

 **CHA:** 5 (2+3)

 **LUK:** 7 (4+3)

 **Unspent Status Points:** 0

 **Money:** ¥0

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **Sekiryuutei –** Grants [Boosted Gear], CHA + 3, LUK + 3

 **Ailments:**

 **Buff:**

 **Well-Rested (7hours 59minutes) –** +20% EXP, +10% Reputation

* * *

'Alright, my HP is finally full, and my 'Fracture' ailments are gone! And the 'Well-Rested Buff is so strong! I must sleep at least 8 hours from now on. For now, let's try moving around.'

As Issei gingerly got up, he was elated to feel no pain at all, not even the slightest twinge of pain when he stomped his legs.

"Skills."

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Mind – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Allows the Gamer to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

 **Gamer's Body – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live the real world like a game.

 **Boosted Gear – Active – LV 1 86%**

Doubles a selected trait of the Gamer. **  
**Unable to double CON or SP.  
Costs 10 max stamina per Boost. Max stamina is returned once Boost is canceled.

Costs 0.5 stamina per second per Boost to keep boost active.

Cooldown 10 seconds.

 **Pain Tolerance – Passive – LV 5 34%**

Increases your tolerance to pain. The higher the level the more pain you can tolerate before you faint.

END + 0.2 per level

 **Physical Resistance – Passive – LV 4 83%**

Increases your defense against physical attacks. The higher the level the more physical damage you negate

-4% physical damage

 **Observe – Active LV 1 20%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

 **Far-Sight – Passive LV 1 0%**

Enables user to see further into the distance.

As the level increases your eyesight will improve and you will be able to see further and clearer.

* * *

'This is probably the effect of the 'Gamer's Body'. It says that it 'Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live the real world like a game.' but the meaning is too broad. Since I'm stuck at home and can't let my parents see me moving around, I should research a little about what game characters can do, and check if I can do them in real life as well. I play quite a few games but all my games are less game and more porn...'

 **[For making a smart decision you have increased WIS by 1]**

Before he could start, he heard footsteps up the stairs and the squeaking of the door. "Issei tim- Oh you are up already. Why haven't you come down yet? It's time for breakfast. Come down and eat but be careful alright?" Issei usually woke up by himself but although she heard the alarm turning off, Issei hadn't come down yet so she got worried and came to check up on him.

"Alright mom, I'll be down in a minute."

Issei thought for a while but decided to bring his crutches with him. Even though he didn't need them to move anymore, he didn't want to make his parents suspicious of him.

For breakfast, his mother cooked a typical Japanese breakfast of rice, natto, grilled fish and some miso soup. As Issei sat down and started eating, Gorou talked to him. "Good morning Issei. I'm going to have to go back to work today but if you need me just give me a call. Any plans for today?"

"Good morning dad. I'm not sure but I might go for a walk since the doctor said that moving around will help me heal. I'm already bored of staying at home doing nothing."

"Alright. Be careful when you walk alright? I don't want to come home and find out you hit another car. Gorou joked. "Alright, I'm leaving for work. See you tonight dear. Bye Issei."

"Bye, dad."

"Have a nice day, honey."

When Issei finished his last mouthful of food, a pop-up appeared again.

 **[You have eaten the 'Japanese Breakfast Set'. You have received the 'Japanese Breakfast Set' Buff]**

'Alright researching 'Gamer's Body' is becoming more necessary.' After putting his dishes in the sink, he yelled out. "Mom I'm done, I'm going back to my room."

* * *

Before he started his research, he wanted to know the details of the buff he received. "Status."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **LVL** 3 **– EXP** 249/450

 **Title:** Harem King (Self Proclaimed)

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 160/160 **Recover** 3.3HP/hour

 **MP:** 31/31 **Recover** 0.55MP/min (0.5+10%)

 **SP:** 20/20 **Recover** 2.2SP/min (2+10%)

 **STR:** 3

 **AGI:** 4

 **END:** 8 (7+1)

 **CON:** 4

 **INT:** 3.1

 **WIS:** 5

 **CHA:** 5 (2+3)

 **LUK:** 7 (4+3)

 **Unspent Status Points:** 0

 **Money:** ¥0

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **Sekiryuutei –** Grants [Boosted Gear], CHA + 3, LUK + 3

 **Ailments:**

 **Buff:**

 **Well-Rested (7hours 26minutes) –** +20% EXP, +10% Reputation

 **Japanese Breakfast Set (59minutes) -** +10% HP Recovery, + +10% MP Recovery, +10% SP Recovery

* * *

'Although 10% sounds strong it only increases my MP Recovery by 0.05 and my SP Recovery by 0.2.'

After 2 hours of research of the more popular games, Issei felt like he could guess the abilities of the 'Gamer's Body'. Obviously, he could sleep in his bed to recover all his HP and MP and heal from all ailments. He could also gain some buffs from eating food, as seen from his breakfast. He should be able to heal from any injury if the ailment is removed but he wasn't going to hurt himself just to test it out. In games, all equipment has defense and attack values. Some even have additional effects. He wasn't sure if that applied for him, but it was easy for him to check.

"Observe."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Kuoh Blazer**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 9/10

 **Defense:** 5

* * *

'Alright, that's all that I was able to find out. Now back to what Ddraig said yesterday. He said that Sona detected my mana from the [Observe] and that Devils are weak to the holy and light element. No idea how to get holy and light elements since I don't even know magic. Come to think of it since 'Observe' uses mana does that mean it is considered magic? Hmm, perhaps I can learn other magic from using 'Observe'... Nevermind, one step at a time. Fighting is a last resort since they are so much stronger than me. First, I need a way to hide my mana. Even I know that the basic hiding skill is 'Stealth' but how to get it... Do I just tiptoe around the house or something? I'll try that at night when my parents are sleeping. For now, I'll just go around the neighborhood using 'Observe' as I walk. But before I leave I should change to the strongest clothes I have.'

Issei observed the rest of his clothes to see which had the strongest defense value but surprisingly, it was his school uniform. Since he couldn't wear his school uniform while he was recovering without looking like an idiot he simply wore the second best option. Also, thanks to using the skill on all of his clothes, he managed to level his 'Observe' skill.

 **['Observe' has leveled up.]**

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Observe – Active LV 2 70%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

 **[Status]**

 **White T-Shirt**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 7/10

 **Defense:** 2

 **[Status]**

 **Brown Boxers**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 4/5

 **Defense** : 1

 **[Status]**

 **Blue Slacks**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 5/10

 **Defense** : 4

 **[Status]**

 **White Sports Shoes**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 12/15

 **Defense** : 5

 **[Status]**

 **Leg Splint**

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Durability:** 10/10

 **Defense** : 8

-20% AGI

-50% Damage to Leg

* * *

As Issei was wearing his shoes at the doorway, Aiko came to him and said. "Issei, make sure you come home by 12 alright? I'll be cooking lunch."

 **[You have received the quest 'Home for Lunch'.]**

 **Be home by 12 p.m. to eat lunch with your mother.**

 **Quest Requirements: Be home by 12 p.m.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Increased reputation with 'Hyoudou Aiko', 100 EXP**

 **Failure Conditions: Be home later than 12 p.m.**

 **Quest Failure Reward: Decreased reputation with 'Hyoudou Aiko'**

 **Do you accept? [Yes]/[No]**

 **['Gamer's Mind' has been activated.]**

"Issei?"

"Sorry mom, just... lost in my thoughts. Alright, I'll see you for lunch at 12. Bye, mom." said Issei as he left with his crutches.

 **[You have accepted the quest.]**

'I need to get used to the textboxes. I can't keep saying I was daydreaming whenever I get scared and 'Gamer's Mind' activates. Finally got my first quest and it is surprisingly easy. Just be there by 12 and I'll get free EXP and reputation.'

As Issei left the house, he walked into a nearby alley. "Inventory."

* * *

 **[Inventory]**

 **Equipped**

White T-Shirt

Blue Slacks

White Sport Shoes

Leg Splint

Total Defense:19

-20% AGI

-50% Damage to Leg

 **Items**

* * *

'Now how do I put my crutches inside...' Issei tried putting his crutches into the box in front of him and to his surprise, his crutches disappeared and his inventory refreshed.

* * *

 **[Inventory]**

 **Equipped**

White T-Shirt

Brown Boxers

Blue Slacks

White Sport Shoes

Leg Splint

Total Defense:20

-20% AGI

-50% Damage to Leg

 **Items**

Crutches

* * *

'Awesome... wait how do I close it.' "Erm... Close? Inventory? Close Inventory?" And luckily for Issei, he guessed the command on his third try.

'Alright now for some testing. Does using 'Observe' on the same thing increase EXP?' "Skill."

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Observe – Active LV 2 72%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

Issei looked at a piece of garbage on the floor and said. "Observe."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Crushed Aluminium Can**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 2/10

* * *

"Skill."

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Observe – Active LV 2 78%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

'Alright using 'Observe' increases the EXP by 6%. What about the 2nd time?' "Observe."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Crushed Aluminium Can**

 **Rarity: Common**

 **Durability:** 2/10

* * *

"Skill."

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Observe – Active LV 2 78%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

'Alright, you can't increase EXP by using the skill on the same item over and over again. Glad I tested this before spammed it for nothing.'

 **[For making a smart decision you have increased WIS by 1]**

'Alright more free stat points. Time to walk around and see how I compare with other people.'

Issei had only used 'Observe' on 4 people when it leveled up, gaining new abilities.

 **['Observe' has leveled up.]**

* * *

 **Observe – Active LV 3 1%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Can see stats of others.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

On the bright side, this meant he could compare himself to others more accurately, when before he only had levels to judge by. On the other hand, because of this now he knew just how bad he was compared to other people.

Out of all the 57 people that Issei had observed, he had the least level and points. Teenagers were on average Level 5 and had 5 points in each stat. Some of them would have 3 points for things they are weak at while having 10 for things they are good. Adults would have 20, sometimes even 30 points in their strengths. Considering that his Wisdom was only 2 points when he got [The Gamer], he was completely crushed. He was simply too weak compared to everyone else.

By the end of the hour, Issei managed to level 'Observe' again, but there wasn't any ability upgrade this time.

 **['Observe' has leveled up.]**

* * *

 **Observe – Active LV 4 18%**

Grants deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Can see stats of others.

Costs 1 mana per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

* * *

'Alright, it's almost noon. Time for me to head back home.'

Just as he was about to walk home, he heard someone behind him calling his name.

"Oi Issei! Issei!"

As Issei turned around, he saw his two closest friends walking towards him. "Matsuda! Motohama! What a coincidence! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey man, we were just getting lunch. What happened to you? You missed school yesterday and today, are you playing truant?"

"No no! Do you have any idea what my parents would do to me if I skipped school? I got in a car accident on my way back from buying the new Kaben Rider Pinky game. Fractured my legs and ribs. Luckily it's not too bad, I'm recovering at home now. I'll be back in school the next week. I just came out to take a walk." When his friends heard that, they both cringed in horror and pain of what he experienced. The other Kuoh students who were buying food overheard and also felt sorry for Issei.

Matsuda was horrified to hear that. He wanted to comfort Issei and had a great idea. "Ouch, that's rough. Why don't you come over my house after school ends and watch the new video I got? It's a 12 hour special by the great Yua Mikami! 12 Hours of non-stop forced orgasm! I got a friend to loan it to me for a day, I'll let you watch it at my house as a gift!" The three were not alone on the street and by saying that out loud, everyone could hear. Although the surrounding Kuoh students were used to their perverseness, they were still disgusted that the three could talk about porn in the open in broad daylight. They already knew Issei's reaction before he even replied.

That was why when they heard Issei's reply their jaws dropped.

"Sorry guys, I can't go out today. My mom is still worried about me from the accident and I don't want to overexert myself."

 **[Reputation in Kuoh Academy has increased]**

"Are you sure? If you don't come today you will never have the chance to see it again!" Motohama said, hoping for Issei to change his mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm still injured you know, not supposed to move around too much." Issei really wanted to go over to Matsuda's house to watch the video. But he didn't want to worry his mother. Also, the quest and the 100 EXP reward was too important to miss out.

 **[Reputation in Kuoh Academy has increased]**

"Alright then, that's a shame. We got to go back to school already. Get well soon alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye Issei." "See you next week." As Issei was turning around, he whispered under his breath, looking at his 2 friends."Observe, observe."

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Matsuda Ogawa**

 **LVL** 13

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 240

 **STR:** 14

 **AGI:** 15

 **END:** 10

 **CON:** 12

 **INT:** 5

 **WIS:** 6

 **CHA:** 9

 **LUK:** 4

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **Athletic –** STR +5, AGI +5, END +5, CON +5.

 **[Status]**

 **Motohama Shinya**

 **LVL** 9

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 200

 **STR:** 3

 **AGI:** 4

 **END:** 7

 **CON:** 5

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 7

 **CHA:** 3

 **LUK:** 5

 **Perks:**

 **Pervert –** -50% Reputation with Females, -25% Reputation with Males, +50% Reputation with others with the 'Pervert' perk.

 **3-Size Scouter –** Can tell by sight the 3 sizes of females, INT + 2, -25% Reputation with Females.

* * *

'Damn I knew Matsuda used to be a sports star in junior high but his stats are crazy! Must be because of that 'Athletic' perk he has. Motohama's stats aren't as good but they are still pretty impressive compared to other people. I guess it's only me that has low stats huh.'

Issei left, not seeing all the surrounding Kuoh students rooted to the ground.

* * *

When the Perverted Trio was gone, they slowly woke up.

"The perverted Issei... rejected porn?!" "Not only that, he said no to it twice!" "Could the accident have given him brain damage or something?" "Maybe miracles do happen!" "Hopefully this means he will stop peeping..." "Wait, guys, we need to get back to school quick! Lunch is ending!" On that note, all the students sprinted to school, scared of the punishments planned by Sona if they were late.

* * *

As Issei got nearer to his home he walked into the same alley and took out his crutches before opening the door to his house.

"Mom I'm home!" "Great timing Issei, I'm almost done. Come wait in the living room."

 **[You have completed the quest 'Home for Lunch'.]**

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Aiko has increased]**

 **[You have received 100 EXP]**

 **[You have received an additional 20 EXP because of 'Well-Rested']**

"Alright coming mum."

 **A/N: I had no idea where to end this chapter so it kept growing and growing. My apologies for keeping you guys waiting. This chapter is mostly about Issei experimenting with the powers of [The Gamer] so it's a little dry. Another question for you guys. For now, I have been using line breaks to separate status text and the story but I noticed that the amount of line breaks is quite large, but it keeps the story neater. Do you mind the large number of line breaks? If anyone could tell me how to add line breaks into OpenOffice Text it would really help. Hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Writing is harder than I thought. My desktop got ransomware so I had to reformat it and lost all my data so I was demoralized and stopped. But too many ideas kept popping into my head so I'm trying again.

Minor note: Apparently Issei's mom's real name is Hyoudou Miki

Another note: Rewatched the anime, apparently Boosted Gear doubles all stats.

Story Start

This fanfic is inspired by various Issei with The Gamer's power fanfictions.

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel written by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero and published by Fujimi Shobo. The Gamer is a webtoon written by Sung Sang-Young, illustrated by Sang-Ah and hosted by Naver Webtoon. I do not own any of them.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **'Ddraig'**

 **[BOOST or Game Text]**

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" "Great timing Issei, I'm almost done. Come wait in the living room."

* * *

 **[You have completed the quest 'Home for Lunch'.]**

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Miki has increased]**

 **[You have received 100 EXP]**

 **[You have received an additional 20 EXP because of 'Well-Rested']**

* * *

"Alright coming mum."

* * *

"How was your walk, dear? Did anything happen while you were outside?"

"Not much, met up with Matsuda and Motohama just now by coincidence so I chatted with them for a while to catch up."

"Ah, that's nice. They must have been worried since you weren't in school for the past few days."

"They thought I was playing truant from school at first, but then I told them about the accident. Matsuda even suggested going to his house to watch a rare AV to comfort me!"

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Miki has decreased]**

Miki sighed, "I forgot the type of people you and your friends are... I'm surprised you managed to come home in time."

"Well, I didn't go."

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Miki has increased]**

Miki was amazed. It was Issei! He and porn were practically conjoined twins!

Issei saw the look on her face and rolled his eyes. "I promised to come home for lunch after all."

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Miki has increased]**

Hearing that, she moved over to Issei and gave him a big hug. "Then thank you for keeping your promise. My little boy has grown more mature!"

"Mom!" Issei yelled, blushing while returning her hug.

Returning to his room, Issei closed the door and left his crutches on the side of the bed, happy that he didn't need to pretend to still be injured.

"Alright time to brainstorm. I need to grow stronger to protect myself and my family and need to find a way to hide my abilities from Sona and any other devils nearby. Ddraig, any suggestions?"

 **'Only one. Don't bother trying any magical forms of hiding.'**

"Huh? Isn't that the only way of hiding my powers?"

 **'Unless you can get your magic stronger than hers within a week, you won't be able to hide from her using magic. And if you use magic to hide, your powers will grow stronger, meaning you would become even more noticeable so I would suggest otherwise.'**

"Damn."

To say that Issei was bummed was an understatement. Finding out that magic was real, but being unable to cast it for the foreseeable future made him disappointed, but because of it he managed to get a different idea...

"Ddraig, if magic is out of the question... what about ki?"

Ddraig contemplated his suggestion for a minute before giving his opinion. **'Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Ki is quite common, just that most people don't know how to use it. Many human martial artists have ki so you won't draw suspicion onto yourself for having ki.'**

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased]**

 **'However, it is an idea for a later date though since learning to control ki takes a long time, time which we don't have enough of right now.'**

'At least that's an option for the future to get stronger while staying low- key, now on to hiding my powers... If hiding is what I want to do shouldn't I just try sneaking around the house? But if I get a stealth skill would it hide only my powers or would it hide my body as well? Hmmm, I think it has potential but for now let's try thinking of other ideas.'

Wanting to hide only his powers was harder than he thought. He didn't even know how his power felt like, so he couldn't even hide it even if he wanted to. Even then, how was he supposed to hide it without using magic? Either way, he decided to find the solution bit by bit. First, for feeling his power he decided to do the tried and true method (in light novels) of sitting down, cross-legged, eyes closed and calmly breathing, looking for a bright light in his body.

He spent an hour fidgeting around and adjusting himself until he finally managed to relax his body and enter the zone. He spent some time sensing for anything that could be magic but didn't manage to find anything. He may not have found a bright glowing orb but he did gain another skill.

* * *

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, Meditation]**

 **[Skills]**

 **Meditation – Active LV 1 4%**

 **Relax your body and enter a calm state of mind**

 **MP Recovery is doubled**

 **WIS + 0.1 per level**

* * *

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased]**

The alert of gaining a new skill shocked him out of the meditation and bringing him back into the moment and noticed the new alert.

"THIS IS SO USEFUL... I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE USE OF ALL THE MANA I REGENERATE!" Issei shouted, feeling frustrated about the current situation.

Miki, hearing shouting from Issei's room, yelled "Issei? Everything alright? What's happening up there?"

Issei panicked and quickly replied. "Sorry, mom! I just died in a game and got too rowdy. I'll remember to keep it down."

 **'No need to get so frustrated. Although you weren't able to find the source of your power this is a nice consolation prize. This skill will be very useful, being able to recover mana twice as fast on command. I'm surprised you managed to meditate for nearly 2 hours on your first try'**

"I know... it's just rubbing salt into my wounds. And this is a matter of life and death for both of us after all. I wouldn't be messing around during such an important time."

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased]**

 **'Why don't you take a break from the stealth aspects if it's frustrating you so much? We have a week to puzzle it out after all.'**

"True... I'll take a break for now and just play games and relax then."

Issei turned on his computer and started playing 'Grey Tundra Online'. It was a decent MMORPG he found recently online and had been playing it occasionally for a few months so far.

He was a Warrior in the game and was pretty decent in it but never joined a guild since he wasn't able to commit regularly. He added a few people he meshed well with as friends and played with them occasionally but he was mostly a solo player.

When he came on he checked his friend list but found everyone offline so he went to complete his dailies casually. He went around killing mobs, doing fetch quests, talking quests, escorting quests, the usual.

When he was finally finished with them, he went over to the location of the incoming world boss and took a break to stretch while waiting for it to spawn.

'Hate them dailies, always so monotonous to do, but so essential to getting stronger.'

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He heard his mom opening the front door and someone speaking to her. There was some shuffling and then footsteps came from the stairs.

Someone knocked on his door before opening it. "Issei," His mom called out to him, "Matsuda and Motohama are here to visit." She stepped aside to let the two boys in before leaving to let the boys have a chat.

'Did Sona-senpai already pass the homework to the two of them? She works so fast!' Issei was amazed by her efficiency. "Hey guys, did you come to pass me my homework or something?"

"No, are you that excited to be doing homework?" Matsuda teased "Well, we don't have homework but we have something much, MUCH better." he smirked, rummaging his bag to take out a small plastic bag.

"What's this?" Issei was intrigued and took the outstretched plastic bag and removed the contents. He gasped and looked towards his friends in amazement "WHAT?! This... Why are you passing it to me? Didn't you say it had to be returned tomorrow?"

His hands were gently grasping the item in question, as if afraid to crack it with the slightest wrong motion. He gently cradled it, looking like he was carrying his firstborn, if a father would look at their firstborn as if they were the personification of lust. In his hands, the item in question was the disc mentioned in the previous chapter... 12 hour special by the great Yua Mikami! 12 Hours of non-stop forced orgasm!

Matsuda answered his question, "We can always borrow it again. You need the enjoyment right now more than we do, so we decided to let you enjoy it before us."

Issei started to tear up "A-Are you guys sure? This is a huge sacrifice to make!"

Motohama put his hands on Issei's shoulder "Anything for our partner-in-crime", with Matsuda smiling and nodding along and giving a thumbs-up with what he said.

Issei stood up and gave them a man-hug, happy to have made such good friends who would sacrifice their happiness for him and vowed to never forsake them... until the next beating by the kendo girls.

 **[Reputation with Matsuda Ogawa has increased] [Reputation with Motohama Shinya has increased]**

"I will never forget your noble sacrifices. At least let me return this for you tomorrow, it is the least I can do after all." Issei said, releasing the two boys from his hug.

 **[Reputation with Matsuda Ogawa has increased]**

"Alright then, I'll send you his address later. Just say you are returning an item for me. When will you be recovered well enough for school?" questioned Matsuda.

"I should be back by next week, the doctor said that I would fully recover in a week and gave me a week off," Issei responded.

"Not sure if that is a blessing or a curse. On one hand, you don't have school. On the other, our school is full of hot girls." Motohama remarked.

Issei would have agreed in the past, but with his newfound powers, he was thankful for the week off. "Well, I'm happy to take a break for now. I can take this time to play all the games that I stockpiled from the lack of time to play!"

"I never understood how you could play those games without getting bored. Too little fanservice for me." Motohama laughed as he commented on the lack of nudity in Issei's games again, a common topic for the trio.

"Well, you never hear me complaining about your fetishes," Issei smirked, replying with his usual statement.

"Well Issei, we'll be going home now. See you back in class," said Matsuda as he left Issei's room with Motohama walking out as he waved goodbye.

After saying bye to his friends, Issei turned back to his bed and was reminded of the treasure he had just gotten from his friends. Well, it was only here for a day but he would make it count damn it!

 **'What happened to not messing around at such an important time?'**

Issei's enthusiasm visibly wilted. "I'm relaxing right now and it is a once in a lifetime chance..."

Ddraig was silent for a few moments and just sighed. Ddraig was silent for a **'Just don't use your left hand please...'**

He could see it from Ddraig's point of view so he replied, "I wasn't intending to, but I promise that I won't do it with my left hand."

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased... slightly]**

Satisfied with Issei's promise, Ddraig kept silent and returned to being a passive observer.

After a quick dinner full of his parents talking about him overcoming his porn addiction, Issei went back to his room to exercise. Just now after his friends left the house, Issei went back to playing GTO while his mind wandered, thinking random thoughts about his friends. 'I wonder how Matsuda always manages to find all these rare merchandise, it isn't as if his LUK stat is very high,' which lead to him thinking about his friends' high stats.

'Motohama always had high scores in the exams so that's probably the reason for his high INT. And I remember Matsuda used to be amazing at soccer in the past. Shame all his physical stats are wasted now that he isn't in sports anymore. If only I had his stats...' This when Issei realized that he was thinking about it the wrong way. Motohama isn't strong because of his STR stats, his STR str stat is high because he is strong! Matsuda's INT is high because he is smart! In that case, he shouldn't be relying on only his stat values to become stronger, he should be trying to make himself stronger through exercise! Even G*ku exercised to make himself stronger! N*ruto had to do the Tree Climbing Exercise to train his chakra! He would grow stronger even if he had to lift weights like Z*ro!

 **[For having a smart idea, you have increased INT by 1]**

Decision made, his thoughts returned to the real world, where his warrior laid dead, killed by the nearby mobs when zoned off.

"NOOOO!"

Dinner was called after that so he didn't have the chance to test his theory but now that he was back in his room, he was ready to put his idea to the test.

After a 30-minute workout, Issei was ready to faint. He did push-ups, sit-ups, planks, and knee raises until he was giddy but he didn't expect it to only take 30 minutes for him to run out of strength. Forget Z*ro, maybe he should just be a Us*pp instead... Thankfully, God was merciful and decided to reward his efforts, even if he got paltry returns.

 **[For increasing your strength, you have increased STR by 1]**

'So the stats will increase accordingly when my physique changes huh.'

 **'That's fair. Imagine if you managed to become as strong as an Olympic strongman while still having only 3 STR. If you increased your STR to 100, you would immediately be 33 times stronger.'**

'I didn't think that far ahead. Guess it's unfortunate this power doesn't allow that.' Issei let out a sigh at that. 'I should count my blessings that exercising is confirmed to increase my STR at least. Going by that logic studying should increase my INT and similar things should apply too.'

Feeling much better about his situation, Issei decided to return to meditation in another attempt to grow stronger.

It was now 9 p.m. and Issei had finally made some progress in his meditation exercises. While looking into his body he could feel some powers in his body, one in his left arm, pulsing with his heartbeat, that felt warm to him. Correctly assuming that it was Ddraig and the [Boosted Gear], he turned his attention to the other power.

It was very small, yet calm and constantly moving, like a small pond connected to a river. He felt it flowing everywhere inside his body then back into the pond, with some of the energy leaking out from the river into the air around him. He played around with the energy, trying to manipulate it to follow his actions. When he managed to separate a small amount from the pond...

* * *

 **['Meditation' has leveled up]**

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, 'Mana Manipulation']**

 **[Skills]**

 **Meditation – Active LV 3 7%**

 **Relax your body and enter a calm state of mind**

 **MP Recovery is doubled**

 **WIS + 0.1 per level**

 **Mana Manipulation – Passive Lv 1 26%**

 **Assists the user in manipulating raw mana**

 **INT + 0.3 per level**

* * *

'! I AM A MAGICIAN NOW' Issei was insanely excited. He knew that being able to use mana isn't going to help him in hiding his powers, but damn it it was MAGIC. It was inevitable that he was going to be excited! Everyone dreamt of doing MAGIC at a part of their lives and he was no exception. Just imagine him nonchalantly saying some spell words, making gigantic spell circles appear from the sky, and seconds later a gigantic beam of friendship shoots down from the heavens, causing shockwaves 10km away, decimating the enemies. Imagine how many pairs of panties will drop from that!

Ddraig sighed again. In the beginning, he was disappointed when he woke up and found out his host was dying and said host was just a regular human with nothing much to speak of. He saved his host but was resigned to a short partnership as they tended to die easily, but thankfully this one had some other power that he had never heard of before. And if he isn't mistaken, this power had similar powers to the [Boosted Gear], making the user stronger. It may even have the potential to be as strong as the [Boosted Gear] if there isn't a ceiling to the amount of power Issei can gain.

Speaking of Issei, he wasn't sure what to think of his current wielder. He was a regular human before the accident, albeit a little perverted. And now 1 day later he is trying his best to get stronger after finding out devils existed and are in his school. He had to give him credit for that. Although slightly absentminded, he seems to be the straightforward kind who doesn't think about the consequences to his actions and just pushes through all obstacles to his dream... of being a Harem King... That had to be one of the smallest dreams out of all the hosts he had.

Pretty much all his hosts had harems since power is attractive and he was one of the strongest [Sacred Gears] out there, not to mention that draconic [Sacred Gears] have the added benefit of having a dragon's scent for more charisma bonuses. But he'll keep that to himself for now so that Issei would be more motivated to work harder for now... He totally wasn't trying to skip another one of Issei's harem speeches...

'Ddraig?' Issei called out, breaking Ddraig's train of thought.

 **'What is it?'**

'Just now during my meditation, I only saw 2 energies. One on my left arm which I assume is the [Boosted Gear] and the other was flowing throughout my body. When I tried moving it around, I got Mana Manipulation, so I assume that it's mana. I didn't feel any other energy that could be [The Gamer] so how else can I find and hide it?'

 **'Perhaps it's just hard to find. If it's inside your body you should be able to feel it. There's no reason for it to be so hard to find...'** Saying that, Ddraig realized something. **'Perhaps it's better this way.'**

'What?! Why would it be b-' **'Because, if you, the owner of your body, is having trouble finding the power...'** 'It would be even harder for others to find it!' realizing that, Issei was relieved. It was one of the best things he heard all day! The pressure of having to find a way to survive was finally lifted from his shoulders, making him dizzy from the wave of exhaustion.

Taking a breather, Issei lied on the bed and thought about his current situation. It was only the first day of his one week break but it felt so long! Time used to pass by in the blink of an eye while playing games but now, with him trying his best to survive, he kept an eye on all the time he spent. He bit back a laugh from thinking how happy-go-lucky he was just two days ago before he found out God was real, devils were real, magic was real and his life was a video game.

'Sure puts a new spin on the saying 'Life is an impossible game (murige)'. I can't leave my survival to luck though. I need to keep working towards my goal of surviving. That means not hoping an untested theory will work and making more back-up plans!'

 **[For making a smart decision, you have increased WIS by 1]**

'Hmph looks like my power agrees with me!'

Taking a look at the time, he noticed it was 10.30 pm. His parents usually went to bed by 10 so it should be safe for him to acquire his stealth skills now. And after that... Issei rubbed his hands together, excitedly awaiting his "reward".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since there are so goddamn many game notifications in a gamer fanfic, I decided to only put a line when there's at least a paragraph of text like in skill boxes.

Story Start

This fanfic is inspired by various Issei with The Gamer's power fanfictions.

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel written by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero and published by Fujimi Shobo. The Gamer is a webtoon written by Sung Sang-Young, illustrated by Sang-Ah and hosted by Naver Webtoon. I do not own any of them.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **'Ddraig'**

 **[BOOST or Game Text]**

* * *

'Sure puts a new spin on the saying 'Life is an impossible game (murige)'. I can't leave my survival to luck though. I need to keep working towards my goal of surviving. That means not hoping an untested theory will work and making more back-up plans!'

 **[For making a smart decision, you have increased WIS by 1]**

'Hmph looks like my power agrees with me!'

Taking a look at the time, he noticed it was 10.30 pm. His parents usually went to bed by 10 so it should be safe for him to acquire his stealth skills now. And after that... Issei rubbed his hands together, excitedly awaiting his "reward".

* * *

 **Three Hours In...**

Issei was ready to rip his hair out in frustration. He had just spent the past few hours tiptoeing around the house in an attempt to get the stealth skill he needed, but he didn't manage to get it. Three entire hours! THREE! He thought it was going to be a breeze, expecting it to be done in an hour and then spend the rest of the night doing… other stuff, but half the night was over already! And all that he had to show for the three hours were:

* * *

 **[For being agile, you have increased AGI by 2]**

 **[Skills]**

 **Silent Footstep – Passive Lv 5 79%**

 **Reduces sound produced from footsteps**

 **AGI + 0.1 per level**

 **Silent Breath – Passive Lv 4 91%**

 **Reduces sound produced from breathing**

 **[Reputation with Ddraig has increased]**

* * *

He was ready to go insane! He had just spent three hours walking back and forth in his home like an idiot, trying his best to tiptoe and keep quiet and all he got were two stupid skills!

Sure the skills are related to stealth, but he needed to hide his powers, not his footsteps!

He wouldn't be as frustrated if he could stomp his feet or shout to release some of it but unfortunately, those created noises which he was trying to avoid, so he could only bottle it up. Just thinking back on how happy he was when he heard the game notifications was making him pissed off again!

But he wasn't resigned to his fate. If just walking around the house silently isn't enough for him to get the stealth skill, he would just increase the difficulty!

Issei made an impromptu obstacle course out of random things lying around the house. A couple of couch cushions, magazines, fruits, cans, manga, newspapers, stationary, etc. Every small item in the house was now laid randomly on the floor EVERYWHERE. It was time-consuming getting everything on the floor silently but it was just additional training.

Now it was hard for him to walk around without stepping on anything, let alone doing it silently. His eyes were planted on the floor scanning for safe spots to walk, and he had to tighten his core to stay balanced when he was between two safe spots.

He planned to walk from one end of the living room to the other as fast as possible while doing his best to avoid reusing the same few spots to step in to further increase the challenge.

… A mere 30 minutes later, he was sitting down on a chair, sweating from the surprisingly difficult task. His feet were sore and the rest of his body was also feeling weak because of all the awkward positions he needed to be in to reach the next area. Sitting down, Issei contemplated stopping for the day but he thought back to the weakness and helplessness he felt when he was bleeding out and how it could happen again in the near future and found the willpower to continue.

'3 more hours. If I STILL don't get it by 5 a.m., then I will stop for the day.'

His mind made up, Issei stood up and threw himself back into the challenge.

* * *

It was already 4:30 a.m. and Issei was still at it, his body drenched in sweat and his feet visibly trembling from the strain. He had been doing the exercise for a total of about 6 hours now and no stealth skill in sight. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and rained heavily which caused the living room to become even darker than it was previously, causing the exercise to become even harder. But at least it covered any squeaks from the floor and any grunts of exertion Issei made so it also made him more relaxed about making sounds.

But there was some good news to all the effort Issei put in, his footsteps and breathing had become extremely light. Even without the rain outside, Issei barely made any sounds when moving around. He wasn't simply inching forward either. His speed was only slightly lower than normal walking speed! He couldn't wait to put his newfound talents to the test by peeping at the kendo girls!

Issei doubted he would get the skills he needed in the last 30 minutes but getting [Silent Footstep] and [Silent Breath] to levels 7 and 8 respectively was something he could be happy with. He even managed to get 1 stat each in STR, AGI, END, and CON!

Using the last 30 minutes before his self-imposed deadline, Issei put everything back to their original positions. With the sky getting darker and darker it was quite a challenge, but his reward was waiting to be opened in his inventory and he wasn't going to be put it off later for some stupid banana!

When Issei finally found the last item and put it back in its place, Issei heard the game notification and got elated. His efforts finally paid off!

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill,**

'YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA-'

' **Night Vision']**

'-FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK'

Unable to make a sound, Issei could only swing his body wildly to vent some frustration. He paced all around the living room, silently screaming while pulling on his hair at the gigantic troll the game just pulled on him. He felt like crying from the unfairness of what just happened. Just then, thankfully his gamer skills activated and he regained his calm.

 **['Gamer's Mind' has been activated.]**

Taking a deep breath, Issei returned to his room and turned his mind away from what just happened. If he thought about it he would just get angry again and waste more time. He had a better use for that time right now.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of my sanity, I **REFUSE** to write a male masturbation scene. So just imagine it or something.

Issei was breathless after doing the deed. The video indeed lived up to its name! It was definitely in his top 10, perhaps even the top 5! He could still remember all the curves he saw and sounds he heard even after the video ended.

After the afterglow faded, Issei started yawning and felt the drain of burning the midnight oil all at once. The adrenaline must have worn off after he came. He pulled off his headphones and rubbed his ears which were strained from hours of wearing headphones. Turning his body, he checked the current time to see how long he could sleep before his mother called for him to go to breakfast.

10:12 a.m.

It was currently 12 minutes past 10 a.m.

It was 12 minutes past the time his mother would call him for breakfast.

Suddenly Issei's senses dialed up to 11 and he felt the vibrations and soft squeaks of the floor he heard countless times in the past few hours. The steps sounded like someone was quietly moving around but the squeaks were unnaturally loud. They sounded like someone was exerting a lot of force on the floor. Stairs.

 **[For mak-]**

Issei quickly closed all the notifications without reading them and scanned his situation. His clothes were on the floor, his computer was still showing the ending cumshot. Tissues were on the floor littered everywhere and he had about 10 seconds before presumably, his mother entered the room.

10

He used the first second to call out for the [Boosted Gear]. It would double his AGI giving him more speed.

"Boosted Gear."

 **[Boost!]**

9

He used another second to stand up and turned off the main plug of his CPU power supply. It may get damaged but the situation was too dire.

8

He then opened his inventory and reached for all the used tissues.

7

He threw the tissues into his inventory and reached out for more.

6

And again.

5

Goddamn, why did he have to use so many tissues.

4

Issei threw the last tissue into his inventory.

3

He stood up and sprinted to his clothes.

2

He grabbed all his clothes and dived under his bed.

1

He rolled all the way to the wall and turned his head to look at the door.

0

The door then slowly creaked open, revealing a Hyoudou Miki peering through the crack, before she swung the door open and entered the room.

"Issei wak- eh? Where's Issei?"

She had been calling Issei for the past few minutes for breakfast but didn't hear a reply so she assumed he was still asleep and came to wake him up.

Taking a quick look around she didn't see Issei so she got confused but she saw the disheveled bed and assumed he was already awake and in the toilet or something.

She sighed and complained aloud, "When will he learn to make his room hospitable…" she then took a deep breath to energize herself but it caused her to immediately sighed again. "The least he could do is air out his room after masturbating..." she then started to tidy up his room to a more acceptable level.

When she was done she opened the windows and left the room in search of Issei.

"Issei where are you? Breakfast's ready!"

A minute after Miki had left, Issei crawled out from under his bed and quickly closed the door and windows, before finally breathing a sigh of relief. The past few minutes was one of the most thrilling moments of his life so far, with him being completely nude and so close to his mother, and it didn't help that the notifications kept appearing, giving him constant jumpscares.

They would pop up every few seconds and he would immediately close it since he was too worried about being discovered to read them. Now that he was safe, though he wanted to read them through… but he first needed to find out how.

"Notification, previous notifications, past notifications, log, ba- oh okay log it is." When he finally got to take a look at the notifications he got in the past 15 minutes, what he saw astounded him.

* * *

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, 'Hyper Auditory Sensitivity']**

 **['Gamer's Mind' has been activated.]**

 **[For making a smart deduction, you have increased INT by 1]**

 **['Silent Footstep' has leveled up]**

 **['Boosted Gear'' has leveled up]**

 **['Silent Breath' has leveled up]**

 **['Silent Breath' has leveled up]**

 **[By repeating an action you have gained the skill, 'Hide Presence']**

 **[The skills: 'Silent Footstep', 'Silent Breath', 'Hide Presence' have unlocked the skill: 'Stealth']**

 **['Stealth' will inherit the EXP of the children skills]**

 **['Stealth' is now level 2]**

 **['Hide Presence' has leveled up]**

 **['Hyper Auditory Sensitivity' has leveled up]**

 **['Hide Presence' has leveled up]**

 **['Hide Presence' has leveled up]**

 **['Hide Presence' has leveled up]**

 **['Stealth' has leveled up]**

 **['Hyper Auditory Sensitivity' has leveled up]**

* * *

He stood still for a solid minute before he could finally react. 'So the missing piece of the puzzle was to hide my presence… Well, at least I'm good on stealth for now.'

"Issei? Where are you?" Hearing his mother calling again, Issei remembered his current situation and woke up from his thinking.

"Ah shit," he then quickly put on all his clothes before grabbing his clutches and rushing downstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you were in the toilet the whole time? I swore I looked in there..."

Miki didn't believe Issei's excuse about being in the toilet but even he thought it was a bad excuse. He completely forgot to make a good excuse before rushing down for breakfast so he ended up just spouting that he was in the bathroom the entire time.

"Yeah mom, maybe I just passed you when you were busy..."

"If you say so."

 **[Reputation with Hyoudou Miki has decreased]**

Evidently, she didn't believe him. Wanting to draw her attention elsewhere, Issei quickly changed the subject. "Oh right mom, I'm going out later after lunch. I promised to do something for Matsuda yesterday."

Miki rolled her eyes at the obvious change in topic but went with it anyway. "Sure honey."

Feeling his mother's irritation, Issei decided not to speak anymore. Gorou also stayed silent so his wife's irritation wouldn't spill onto him, making breakfast awkward.

* * *

The moment Issei finished breakfast, he quickly escaped up to his room, relieved from his mother's deadpan eyes. He must have really irritated her with that blatant lie… No use crying over spilled milk. Better turn his attention to the present.

"Skills."

* * *

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Mind – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Allows the Gamer to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

 **Gamer's Body – Passive – LV MAX -%**

Grants a body that allows the Gamer to live the real world like a game.

 **Boosted Gear – Active – LV 2 19%**

Boost: Doubles all the stats of the Gamer EXCEPT CON.

Costs 10 MAX SP per Boost. Max stamina is returned once Boost is canceled.

Costs 0.5 SP per second per Boost to keep boost active.

Cooldown 10 seconds.

 **Pain Tolerance – Passive – LV 5 34%**

Increases your tolerance to pain. The higher the level the more pain you can tolerate before you faint.

END + 0.2 per level

 **Physical Resistance – Passive – LV 4 83%**

Increases your defense against physical attacks. The higher the level the more physical damage you negate

-4% physical damage

 **Observe – Active LV 4 18%**

Grants a deeper understanding of the object you are observing.

Can see stats of others.

1 MP per activation

INT + 0.1 per level

 **Far-Sight – Passive LV 1 62%**

Enables user to see further into the distance.

As the level increases your eyesight will improve and you will be able to see further and clearer.

 **Meditation – Active LV 3 7%**

Relax your body and enter a calm state of mind

MP Recovery is doubled

WIS + 0.1 per level

 **Mana Manipulation – Passive Lv 1 26%**

Assists the user in manipulating raw mana

INT 0.3 per level

 **Silent Footstep – Passive Lv 8 43%**

Reduces sound produced from footsteps

AGI + 0.1 per level

 **Silent Breath – Passive Lv 10 6%**

Reduces sound produced from breathing

 **Hyper Auditory Sensitivity - Passive Lv 3 10%**

Enhances user's hearing ability

 **Hide Presence - Passive Lv 5 92%**

Conceals presence of the user

 **Stealth - Passive Lv 3 9%**

Enhances all stealth related skills

Enhances skills by 5% per level

AGI + 1 per level

Related Skills: Silent Footstep, Silent Breath, Hide Presence

* * *

Seeing his skills, Issei's whole body collapsed on his bed, confident that his life was secure for now. With his survival confirmed, all the stress of the past few days and the tiredness he felt from burning the midnight oil all came back at once, knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **Omake:**

When Issei heard someone turning the doorknob of his room moments after he took off his headphones, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

 **"ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE! WEEOOUOUOUOUUUWWWWW"**

"Why are you shouting so ear- PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ISSEI!"

 **[WASTED. MISSION FAILED, RESTARTING FROM LAST CHECKPOINT...]**

Issei was glad his game allowed him a second chance but where was the last checkpoint? He didn't recall the tutorial telling him about checkpoints? He didn't get the chance to complete his thoughts before his vision turned to black...

* * *

 **Omake ending ver. 1**

When Issei realized it he was feeling a strong pressure all around him. It felt like someone was giving him a hug or a massage and felt kind of nice. He tried pushing the 'walls' back but he wasn't strong enough to do so, so he saved his strength. He then tried looking around but couldn't see anything though since it was pitch black around him. He quickly realized he was completely covered in some warm liquid but it surprisingly didn't bother him even though the liquid was covering his eyes too.

Finally after a few minutes he saw could see some light from a hole near the top of his head. Sounds also started entering his ears so he tried to make out the words.

"-me on honey PUSH! Oh, I can see the head! You can do it, honey! Just a little more!"

Oh god no.

* * *

 **Omake ending ver. 2**

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Issei had never seen such bullshit before.

(I do not own JoJo, GTA, Skyrim or The Elder Scrolls Series. It's all other people's stuff)

A/N: Looking for better names to replace **Hyper Auditory Sensitivity** cause I think it's a bit meh. Also looking for flavor text for all the skills cause I have no creativity.

This chapter was shorter cause I had no idea how to continue after Issei fell asleep... so I'll just start a new chap from there.

The omake was a combination of JoJo, GTA, general gaming jokes, and the Skyrim meme. They just wouldn't stop popping up in my head so I decided to just combine them all into an omake.

 **Explanation about skill unlock** , there will be a few ways to get generalized skills, one is to do things that fit in that category, eg stealing, hiding, etc until the skill reaches from level 0 to 1, another is to unlock enough skills in the category to unlock it, which is what happened.

The original skills aren't removed though since some skills may be in a few general skills. Eg silent breathing can be under Stealth and Breath Control.

When case 2 happens, the general skills will get the exp from the related "children" skills. However general skills are harder to level so the exp required to level it is greater, so the skills will usually be at a lower level than more specialized ones.


End file.
